Leaf Academy for Gifted Fictional Writers
by shadowbear
Summary: This is a parody to prove a point. We are including a mixture of OC's and cannon characters. Hope you enjoy. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own Naruto. I only own Don who is an OC, any other OC doesn't belong to me unless I say so. This is a joint effort between me and my partner Ryu-Kazuki.

Leaf Academy for Gifted Fictional Writers

Chapter One

Don, a boy with brown curly hair, brown eyes, wearing black jeans and a blood red t-shirt stood in front of a large school. Half asleep and discontent, he stared at the letters that spelled out the name of the school which read "Leaf Academy for Gifted Fictional Writers."

"Ugh, I hate high school. I never thought I'd wind up here. Ever. Why am I even here?" Don sighed.

"A blonde girl with two ponytails in a long black dress passed by him heading for inside, "Silly boy, everyone's doing it. If you ever wrote a story about your life and it didn't include going to high school, no one would read it." She winked at him and went inside.

"Ugh, I hate high school. I never thought I'd wind up here. Ever." a boy said standing next to Don.

Don looked to his left to see a boy his age with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and blue jeans with holes in them.

"Who the hell are you?" Don asked.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asked in a stronger tone.

"I asked you first dumb ass." Don replied.

Their potential fight was interrupted by the sound of the tardy bell. The boy turned around and waved goodbye while beginning to walk away.

"Well, I'm out of here. Later loser." he said.

Don shrugged and began to walk away as well. All of a sudden, Don and the other boy were grabbed and yanked back to the front door of the school.

"Where do you nitwits think you are going? I don't take too kindly to those who play hookey!" A blonde lady with humungous breasts said angrily as she began to drag them back inside the school.

"Hey let go of me! I' don't even belong here!" Don shouted.

"Me neither, let go of me bitch!" the other boy shouted.

The woman stopped and her glared at them with death in her eyes, "What did you call say?" she snarled.

"Can you hear, old lady? He said let go!" Don shouted.

"OLD?" The lady shouted spinning around and throwing the two boys into the building sending them skidding down the hall where they slammed into a door to a classroom busting it open and flying in.

Everyone's heads turned toward Don and the other boy and their eyes widened in shock. Don landed on top of the other boy and the two of them looked up at the other students.

"Oh my god, _it's _everywhere." Sasuke said in a really dull voice.

"Just as a reminder, sex ed with Miss Anko is down the hall." the teacher said as she walked in.

Don and the other boy got up frantically and looked around for some seats. Unfortunately, the only seats left were in the back of the room and side by side. They quickly went to the two available seats trying to ignore that everyone was staring at them.

"Well, now, I'll introduce myself and then we will call role." woman said as she placed he belongings on the desk. "My name is Kurenai, and in case you haven't already figured out, this is English class. The most important class you will ever take at this school. Fail this course, you fail as a writer."

"As if they won't fail as writers anyway?" Don sarcastically remarked.

Kurenai looked up and the two new students in the back of the classroom.

"I see we have two new students. Hmm, well class, we're gonna go up and down the rows, stand up and introduce yourself and say something about yourself." she said, "Starting with you two in the back. You, with the brown afro, you must be..." she said looking down at the roster "Don... Don... um."

Don reluctantly got up, "My name is Don and I'm..."

"Gay!" Sasuke said abruptly and everyone laughed.

Don sat down burnt up about the comment.

"And you, the emo looking kid." Kurenai said.

Sasuke was about to get up when she interrupted, "Not you Sasuke, sit down, the other emo looking kid with black hair."

Kazuki got up and said, "I'm Kazuki and I'm..."

"Gayer!" Sasuke shouted interrupting him and causing another uproar of laughter.

"I'm not gay! I'm emo... damn it!" Kazuki shouted furiously sitting down.

"Alright, let's start with you, the blonde kid." Kurenai said.

A blond boy with goggles sitting on top of his head wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans got up happily, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be a principal one day!"

"No you're not, I am!" Sasuke interrupted, "Believe it!"

Kurenai looked up at the red haired boy named Gaara, "And you?" she asked.

The boy named Gaara didn't get up, or reply, he just glared back with blood lust in his eyes.

"Umm... ok, well... we will just move along. Who's next?" the teacher asked.

A blonde girl with ponytails and hazel eyes wearing a long black dress stood up to introduce herself, "My name's Temari and I'm Gaara's older sister. Don't worry, Gaara has the biggest heart you will ever find in a person, that's why he's got a heart tattooed on his forehead."

The boy behind Temari stood up rather awkwardly, "Heil mein puppets!" he said extending his arm at a forty-five degree angle and saluting his nonexistent puppets.

"Kankuro, enough about your damn puppets!" Temari turned around and barked at him.

The next kid with black mop-top hair and bushy brows shot from his seat, "I'm Rock Lee!" he shouted full of spirit, he then turned to the pink haired girl on the other side of the classroom, "and I want you, Sakura, to be my girlfriend!" he said giving he a thumbs up.

Sakura's face turned pale and barked back, "No way!"

Ms. Kurenai was checking off the names as the students presented themselves, "Next is TenTen and now we move along to Hinata Hyuga." she said.

The girl Hinata, who had blue hair and pale eyes stood up meekly, "I'm... Hinata Hyuga and..." he face became red and she fainted. There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at her wondering if she was ok.

"Let's move on shall we?" Kurenai said.

A boy sitting behind Hinata wearing a gray hoodie jacket, stood up, "My name is Kiba and... hey what's that smell, Shino, did one of your stink bugs let one rip again?" he shouted.

Behind Kiba was a peculiar looking boy who also wore a hood on his head but also wore sunglasses. "I'm Shino, and it wasn't my stink bugs this time, it was Naruto." he said chuckling.

"What? You lying bastard! I was not me!" Naruto shouted as he jumped from his chair.

"Sit down Naruto!" Kurenai said.

"My name is Neji, and I know all and I can see all, and that, my underlings, is what makes me better than you." a boy said wearing a white collared shirt with olive pants.

Next a lonely looking boy with black hair wearing a blue collared shirt and white shorts stood up and proudly said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm..."

"Emo!" Don shouted interrupting him.

Almost immediately a huge textbook collided with Don's head knocking him out of his seat. "Screw you, Don!" Sakura shouted angrily.

Sakura's facial expression went from anger to happiness as she introduced herself, "I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm..."

"Useless, now sit down you fuzzbag!" Sasuke shouted.

Just as roll call ended, a chime sounded from the speaker system that overhung the teacher's desk.

"Good morning everyone, these are your favorite morning announcers Shikamaru and Ino, why don't you say good morning Shikamaru?" Ino said cheerfully.

Shikamaru sighed, "I don't want to. Mornings are such a drag. I can't believe I let you force me into doing this every single morning for the rest of my school life..." sh said dully.

"Quit being such a cry baby and read your lines!" Ino shouted.

"Fine... what a drag..." he moaned, "Any new students who haven't gotten their schedule, please do so now by going to Counselor Gai's office. After which, you will head to the library and pick up your books and then follow your schedule." Shikamaru said dully.

"You two might want to take care of that right now." Kurenai said looking up at Don and Kazuki.

The two got up from their seats and left the classroom. They aimlessly wondered the halls looking for Gai's office.

"Any idea where we're going?" Don asked.

"How should I know, I've never been in a high school before." Kazuki replied.

"Gentlemen!" a cheery voice called out from behind them making them jump. "Remember me? I'm Lee, the handsome devil of the Leaf Academy!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh... yes, you." Don said dully.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kazuki said.

"As a school representative and assistant to the school counselor, it is my duty to help newer student along, such as helping them find the counselor's office. I will bring you there!" Lee said cheerfully bending over and gesturing he'd give them a piggy back ride. "Come on, Don."

"No thanks." Don said immediately.

"Come on Kazuki, hop on my back!" Lee said.

"Hell. No!" Kazuki shouted.

"Fine, I'll race you there!" he said dashing off quickly.

"Damn, he's fast!" Don said as he and Kazuki chased after him.

They turned the corner and saw Lee at the end of the hallway and when they caught up to him, they were standing in front of the counselor's office.

"Here we are!" Lee said.

"Who is that I hear out there? Is that my favorite little counselor's assistant?" a man's voice called out from behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A man in a green jumpsuit with orange wool socks and a green vest flamboyantly burst through the door to the counselor's office and immediately hugged Lee tight. "It is my favorite little counselor's helper!" he said tearing.

"Oh, Counselor Gai!" Lee replied also tearing as much as Gai.

Don and Kazuki glanced at each other disturbed from the scene before them.

"You two must be here to get your schedules and that must mean you two are new students!" Gai said glancing over at Don and Kazuki. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Counselor Gai and I'm here to satisfy all of your school related needs." he said standing up and smiling at them with a sparkle tingling from his teeth.

Don and Kazuki remained silent unsure of how to assess their situation.

"Well, let me get you two your schedules. Come with me." he said as he walked inside the office.

Don and Kazuki followed Gai to his desk. Gai looked inside the filing cabinets and pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them to Don and Kazuki.

"Umm... Thanks." Don said.

"It's no problem sonny." Gai said giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up as Lee had done earlier during his introduction. "Now there's one thing I always recommend new students do when they join this school." he said as they walked out into the hall.

"And what is that?" Kazuki asked.

Gai pulled out the same green jumpsuit he and Lee were wearing and held it up to Don and Kazuki, "That they join the Spirited Youth Association Club!" he said happily.

"Come on guys, it's fun and with me as the president, we will spread the spirit in this school like a wild fire!" Lee shouted cheerfully.

"That's the spirit, Lee!" Gai shouted.

"Oh, Counselor Gai, if it wasn't for your guidance, I wouldn't have made it this far!" Lee said beginning to tear up.

Gai embraced him, "Just you wait, once day, the whole school will be an image and likeness of us, young and spirited!"

When they looked over to where Don and Kazuki were standing, they noticed they had disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Kazuki shouted.

"How the hell should I know, I'm just glad they distracted each other long enough to make our escape." Don said.

"Here to get your bookssssss." A creepy snake-like voice said.

Don and Kazuki jumped and turned around to see a very pale man with long black hair smiling at them.

"...Yes." Don replied.

"Exssssellent." he said, "Follow me." he said walking just a few more rooms down to the school library.

"My name is Orochimaru, I am the librarian here. If there's anything book related you need help with, I'm the person to come to. Oh, an another thing, don't mistake me for that famous pop singer. I'm in no way related to him, besides, I hate little kids." he said.

Don and Kazuki were escorted to the front desk where Orochimaru handed Kabuto their list of books. In a few moments, Kabuto returned with their books.

"Thank you Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

"No problem sir." Kabuto replied, he then turned to Kazuki and Don, "By the way, would any of you be interested in my special trading cards?"

"Oh! Do you have One Piece?" Don said happily. The room fell silent and all eyes were on Don.

"Get out of here." Kazuki said.

Kabuto opened up his jacket to reveal an enormous collection of cards. "No? Well, here's my card. It will tell you where to find me." he said walking in the back room.

Don looked at his books and opened up his biology book out of curiosity to find it was filled with the explicit female anatomy. He jaw dropped which got Kazuki's attention.

"What's the matter." he said as he looked over at Don's book. When he saw what was in it a drop of blood trickled down out his nose. "That book is full of porn!" he shouted.

"What?" Orochimaru said grabbing the book. "Dammit Jiriya! Filling his trash in my text books!"

Jiriya, who was hiding in the library "editing" the textbooks heard the statement and got up furiously. He stormed to the front of the library and swiped the book out of Orochimaru's hand.

"Trash? These are works of art! They are highly educational!" Jiriya argued.

"Art? Educational? Every page has a crude drawing of a nude blonde woman with overly sized breastsssss!"

"The human anatomy is a very important thing for these youngsters to know and understand." Jiriya said folding his arms.

"Yesss, but it's all about the female anatomy!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Well, the female is one of the great mysteries of life, my books are opening a gate for them." Jiriya said.

"A gate that opens to your perverted mind!" Orochimaru argued back.

Don leaned over to Kazuki "I think it's time we go before this thing escalates any more."

Kazuki nodded. "Agreed."

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Jiriya said grabbing Don and Kazuki by the arms and taking them with him. "You boys are coming with me, if I'm not mistaken you guys are in my class right now."

Jiriya led them down the hall to his classroom where his students were silent while "studying" the drawing that was on the board. The drawing was of a naked women. Jiriya took a dry eraser and furiously erased the naked woman on the board. "Alright, pre-class exercise is over!"

Don and Kazuki found their seats, once again, the last two were next to each other.

"You know what? Everyone out. Class dismissed!" Jiriya shouted as everyone left the room. After realizing what he just did he looked around. "I just realized, I have an hour left before my next class... what to do?" he then paused to think, "Back to the library!" he exclaimed and left the room happily.


End file.
